worldz_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark
Traits Smart, Natural leader, Funny, Friendly, Loyal, Courages, Awsome, Protective, Kind, Creative, Secretive, Mantel, Cunning, Strong willed, Doesn't give in easly, Acts to quickly, Loyal, Carring, Great Listner, Born Leader, Fierce, To trusting and Wise. History Mark was born to one of the most wealthiest families in all of Alimara. He was always pampered and was given anything he wanted. He always hanged out with a friend called Jemima and the two became best friends. He has very upset when the Green tribe was broken up into two tribes and was seperated from her. When Mark's parents died he was to lead the tribe but had problems like the BDG being made. People were killed, kipnaped, joined or druged to show that they exsist. One day they were at the Dark Green's Tribe. Mark heard about the attack and was wored sick. He was visted by Jemima who beged him to take Sylvia. Mark took Sylvia and Jemima went back to her tribe where she was killed. Mark raised Sylvia the best he could. Always gettinng her whatever she asked, though she always asked about her mother, which he never awnsered till Sylvia was 7. He told her everything he knew about what happened. When Sylvia was twelf the Marona's from each tribe were called into a meeting about the problems the BDG were causing. The red Marona saw someone hiding and Mark knew Sylvia was in the room and told her to come out. She did then the alarm siren sounded and he knew she had to leave. He told her to go to each tribe to recover the Gem's of each tribe. He told Jake to go with her and handed her his Gem. They left running to the Blue tribe. Mark faced the the BDG deeling with Jemima's other kids. Luke found a photo and handed it to Max, who's face was funny as. He asked me where Sylvia went but I said the classice "You would have to kill me". He started killing the people of the city. I told him I didn't even know where they went. Max let the people go and took me till I told them. Yet I escaped and ran back to the city. Powers Offensive #They can call up on new techonligey to stop an enemy #They can electricute somebody and call lightning into their body Defensive #They can make a shield out of electirsity #They can wip up a brainstorm to distract an enemy Passive #They can sence what someone is thinking #They can creat thoughts into peoples minds Supplementary #They can creat any thing from thoughts but the bigger the thought, the more dangerous the side affacts #They can give someone a shock 3 months after character is made #In some cases they can change a thought or aid it along Leader only #Since the leader is the holder of the Light Green Gem, he/she can creat any new thought into a reality with no side affacts Anthom Relationships Category:Male Category:Marona Category:Member of the Light Green Tribes Category:Characters Category:Rockgirl3